


A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone

by FiKate



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, wallmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>a place in the clouds, a foundation of stone</i> combined with Sameth in the future, with a Wallmaker-in-waiting. Wonder at creation but with a firm grounding in necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone

Everyone thought that one of Sameth's children would be the next Wallmaker but instead Abniel, Ellimere's middle daughter was the one.

Sameth had always kept his workshop as open as he could to all the children, and she was the one who understood those times when he couldn't explain.

Today he was talking to her about strengthening the Wall as he shaped rock and soil with his fingers and Charter Marks,

"It wants to be strong and solid, but you have to teach it how to reach out and do more. The Charter helps you do that by moving beyond the rock and into the fabric of the Old Kingdom."

"So I have to teach it to be strong?"

"Strong and connected, because without the connection, it won't last."

Then he formed another Charter Mark and from the soil in his fingers, a small wall rose.


End file.
